Thanatos
by Jyuris
Summary: There's a new student/assassin in class 3-E who's (maybe?) out to get Koro-sensei, but what and who exactly is this Hari?
1. Hari

**I'm finally back! And so I present you with… Thanatos! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer - I own neither of these stories.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Hari

To class 3 - E surprise, they got another new student, but it wasn't really shocking at the same time, considering that they have the monster that destroyed the moon as their teacher that have a giant amount of money for his life. They already predicted that this new transfer student must be either a trained assassin or a in-training one at least.

So when the door slides open right after the bell rang their eyes were all glued in that direction. They were rather curious to who the new addition to their class would be. When they saw what the new student looked like they all gape.

The new student was a child, quite literally, who seems like he was around ten to eleven years old, not even a middle school student yet. His looks were quite exotic, and it made them realize that he was a foreigner.

But they couldn't help but marvel at how he looks like. The boy have long untamed black hair that reached his hips and was tied in a low ponytail. His hair was also framing his face perfectly. His eyes was even better, it was a quite interesting shade of green that seems to glow with an inner light. It also reminded them all of a snake. However, some could see that hidden beneath those eyes there was something dangerous lurking underneath, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, like a predator just waiting to pounce on its prey. And add that with his face structure and he seems like someone from royalty, or perhaps an aristocrat.

It seems like this boy was going to be quite the heartbreaker when he grows up.

They also noted that the boy was wearing a black vest that seems to be made of the finest materials. Underneath the vest the boy was wearing a simple white dress shirt with a green tie. And for the bottom part he wore black shorts that reached his knees. He also wore a pair of black boots that seems to fit him quite well. Everything on his body seems to be made from the best money could buy, indicating that he was quite rich as well.

The most shocking thing for them, however, was perhaps the silver/gray snake that was curled around his neck that seems to be looking at them and seeing if any of them was a threat.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian Black - Slytherin, or perhaps you can call me Hari if you wish," the boy, Hari, said. His voice was soft and yet it some sort of authority in it. When he saw some people looking at his snake he smiles innocently, and yet still managing to look like a little demon.

"Oh, are you curious about Hades here? Don't worry, he's harmless, he won't bite anyone. Unless they want to harm me of course, but that won't happen, _right_?" he said. The class felt shivers running up their spines, he was threatening them, and they all knew it. The kid wasn't even subtle about it.

One brave soul raise his hand, "What kind of snake is it?"

"Oh, this is a Black Mamba, but don't worry about it," Hari said dismissively. The class felt even worse when they heard that. They certainly knew how dangerous that snake was, and now they didn't want to harm this kid, not that any of them was planning to in the first place. However, there are some issues that must be addressed.

"Aren't you just a kid?" Koro-sensei asks the boy. That was when Hari seems to noticed the teacher for the first time. Then, to their surprise, he bowed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there," then the boy paused and then his eyes widen. "Ah! I knew it I was right! You are the one that destroyed the moon!" Hari acknowledged, beaming at the teacher. The boy then hold out his hand out in order to shake one of Koro-sensei's tentacles, he was still smiling pleasantly, looking like he couldn't hurt a fly.

Then as one of Koro-sensei's tentacles touched Hari's hand it instantly disappeared. Koro-sensei immediately jump back in shock. When he looks at the boy's face, he found that the boy was still smiling except the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. It was also that moment that he notices that the boy was holding a knife, that clearly wasn't there before.

"I may be a child, but I'm sure I qualify as an assassin," Hari claimed confidently, tossing his knives behind him, only instead of it hitting the floor, it disappeared instead. He smirks again, his snake hissing happily seeing that his master was happy.

"If you question me again, an accident will happen to the one that you hold dearest, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen now," Hari warned them, he was saying that like he was discussing the weather, not talking about murdering someone, and that scares them, because they felt that there was something wrong. Yes, something was seriously wrong with this situation.

"Anyways, I got special permission from the principal to be here, so there are no problems here. And I'm sure I won't drag you guys down," the boy stated, his snake seeming to agree with him. "So let's have a pleasant year together!" the boy said before flashing them an innocent and charming smile, however they all shiver.

* * *

 **So as the story goes on I'll tell you guys more about Harry's past and why he's a child now, so don't worry about that. I know it's really short but I want to know if you guys enjoy this idea or not. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter tell me if I should continue this or not. I'll (hopefully) see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Koro-sensei the Pervert

**Chapter 2 - Koro-sensei the Pervert**

The class was all tense as Hari sat down in an empty seat that was in the back. They didn't feel quite safe with him behind them. Usually they would feel pretty safe if their classmates were behind them, as they were on the same team, on the same boat. But Hari wasn't. Hari was a wild card. No one knew what he would or could do. He could either help them or sabotage them, they didn't know what would happen now that Hari was here.

Hari on the other hand, was bored. He was just waiting for there to be something exciting that would happen. He decided to pet Hades instead. He quickly grew tired and sleepy and decided that maybe today wasn't exactly the most exciting day. So he left the classroom quietly. It was not like anyone would miss him. And he already knew almost all of the materials so what was the point of staying.

' _Maybe I should take up some more job offers tonight,'_ he thought to himself. Even though it wasn't as quite interesting as Koro-sensei, it would have to do.

* * *

The next day when he opened the doors he could feel his classmates' stares as he walked to his seat. Hades apparently felt it too because the snake started hissing at his classmates as a warning sign. Most looked away from him, but some brave ones continues to look on. He could feel Hades tense up and stop the snake before it started to get dangerous. Because even though he didn't really care about his classmates, he didn't want to get in serious trouble and potentially be expelled on the second day.

" _Calm, Hades,"_ he hissed to his snake quietly. The snake seemed to bow its head and relax, returning to its earlier position.

When everyone was situated Koro-sensei, a black haired male, and a women that was clinging on to Koro-sensei like a leech walked in.

"This is the new part-time foreign language teacher that has came today," the black haired male, if Hari's research is correct, Karasuma-sensei said.

"My name is Irina Jelavic, nice to meet you!" The woman, Irina, said. For some reason he already disliked her. His instincts screamed at him saying that this woman was not to be trusted.

" _Master, is this female monkey bothering you?"_ Hades, ever so observant, asked.

" _Yes, I must admit that she is getting more annoying by the second."_

" _Should I bite her?"_

" _No, not yet anyways."_

"A pretty impressive teacher has turned up and she seems real friendly with Koro-sensei," the girl with green hair and yellow eyes, Kayano Kaede, said. Hari was pretty sure that the green haired girl was talking about their new teacher's breasts when she said 'impressive.'

"But this might become an assassination hint," Shiota Nagisa, the blue haired boy, said. Holding a notepad and a pencil. "The octopus like monster, Koro-sensei, is at a lost when being fawned over by a human woman. Since he always expresses himself through facial colors, what sort of face will he have with bewilderment?"

Hari looked at Koro-sensei again, his teacher/target was looking down towards their new teacher's breast with a perverted smile and a blush. Hari could see the blue haired boy writing down something probably 'perverted' or something like that.

"What a straightforward expression," Kaede stated.

"Humans are like that too," Nagisa replied.

"What a shameless behavior for a teacher," Hari found himself saying out loud, though he doubt that anyone heard him.

"Ahh, the more I look at you the more wonderful you become. Those lovely righteous seeming round eyes. Those indistinct joints. I seem to be captivated by you!" the woman announced.

"My, how embarrassing!" Koro-sensei said, with a blush on his face.

' _Surely, he must know that she isn't into him, is my target that much of an idiot?'_ Hari thought to himself, finding himself a little disappointed. ' _He must be faking it, he must be!... I hope.'_

And even the whole class seem to think that this new woman wasn't who she appeared to be, if the looks that they were shooting her was anything to go by. At least his classmates weren't idiots, so maybe his opinions of them just went up, just a little.

* * *

When everyone went outside for what was probably physical education, except with assassination, Hari went along with them still looking at the new teacher. The activity that they were supposed to be doing was soccer, but everyone was more focused on Koro-sensei with shouts of 'get him' and 'pass' coming from the 'field.' Hari decided to hang back, and instead look at where Jelavic-sensei and Karasuma-sensei was standing. They appeared to be talking about something serious. When they stopped, Jelavic-sensei stepped out a shouted to Koro-sensei, "Koro-sensei!"

He quickly got to his feet and situated himself near his classmates. Jelavic-sensei immediately attached herself to Koro-sensei.

"I heard from Karasuma-sensei that your super fast, is it true?" The woman asked, clinging to.

"Well, I'm not that fast," Koro-sensei stated, blushing once again.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Koro-sensei. Just once, I'd love to taste genuine Vietnamese coffee, so could you go buy some for me while I teach English?" Jelavic-sensei requested, holding one of Koro-sensei's hand(tentacle) with both of her hands, for some reason Hari could see sparkles around her.

"That is an easy request. After all, I know a good shop in Vietnam." That was the last thing Koro-sensei said before flying away, leaving behind the speechless class. A few seconds after Hari's target left the school bell rang signaling class. A brunette, Isogai Yuma, spoke up, "Um… so… Irina-sensei? Class is starting should we return to the classroom?"

Instead of replying the blonde took out a lighter and a cigarette. Hades started hissing again when he felt his master's tensing up.

"Class? Oh right. You are all free to do as you wish." the woman paused, "also, could you not be so familiar with me and calling me by my first name? I have no intention of playing the part of a teacher, except for when I'm in front of that octopus. Call me Jelavic-oneesama."

The whole class was speechless. Hari felt anger rising up inside of him, he always hated those kinds of people, they always bothered him in the past pretending to be good in front of him when they were cursing him behind his back, he rather them be honest then talk about him behind his back.

"So, what now, Bitch-neesan?" A boy with red hair that could put the Weasley to shame, Akabane Karma, quite an interesting student, and intelligent, too.

"Don't shorten it!" the woman shouted pointing at the boy quite angrily.

The boy continues, "You're a professional killer, right? But will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when our class can't even kill him through our combined efforts?"

Hari's opinion on Karma has just increased, he was starting to like the boy. Jelavi- no 'Bitch-sensei' smirked.

"The difference between adults and brats is how we do things," the paused and turns to Nagisa, "you're Shiota Nagisa, right?" the blue haired boy nodded. She soon stepped closer to the boy, and before the entire class, kiss him. Even Hari was shocked.

For the first few seconds Nagisa was struggling, then Hari could see that his body was starting to give up, and then game over. When Jelavic-sensei stopped and let go, Nagisa was blushing and lost to the world for that moment. While cradling Nagisa in her arms Jelavic-sensei said, "come to the facility office after this, I want to hear the information you've gathered on that guy. Well… I have plenty of ways to let you talk though." After saying her part she let Nagisa fall down.

"As for the rest of you, those with useful information come and speak with me!" she seems to stop before adding, "I'm doing you all a favor, and I'm even lend some manpower to the girls," as if it was precisely timed three men appeared walking closer towards them.

" _ **Wow! Isn't it so cool that they arrive when she said that!"**_ a childish voice spoke up inside Hari's head causing him to frown. ' _Not this again!'_ he thought to himself.

" _ **Hey I'm not a 'this!'"**_ the voice argued. ' _Just stop bothering me!'_ that made the voice shut up. When he regain awareness of his surrounding the blonde was still speaking.

"... sit quietly on the sidelines and watch. And, if you get in the way of _my_ assassination," one of the men hands her a gun, she help up the gun and said, "I'll kill you."

Thanks to the voice Hari was already feeling very annoyed, but now this caused him to become angry, and he the voice was trying to say something to him again except it was in parts since he had tried to block it earlier. " _ **Yeah!... show her… win!"**_ and he was very tempted to listen to that voice. ' _ **Come on!... want… play... please… bored."**_ That was the point when Hari decides 'why not.'

"Hey, Jelavic-oneesama?" he called out to her his voice sweet as honey. She turned towards him with an annoyed expression, though it turned softer once she fully looked at him.

"What are you doing here, little boy?" she asked him, but she was staring at his snake and was standing a fair distance away. His classmates were all looking at him too.

"Don't underestimate kids, or else something bad will happen~" he warned her. He hated how his voice was so childish when he said that when he had meant for it to be more intimidating. She seemed amused by his antics if her smirk was anything to go by.

"Like what?" she asked him, though it wasn't out of curiousity but just to entertain him.

"Come close and I'll tell you." She looked at his snake and hesitated. "Don't worry Hades won't hurt anyone without my command." She finally seems made a decision as she walked closer to him and leaned forward so that she was around the same height as him.

"I don't have all day you know." He smiled, pushed her down to the grass, and then he straddled her. He quickly did a soundless and wandless _Accio_ to summon two of his knives and held them in an 'x' right in front of her throat. Though no one at the scene knew that and they probably only could guess how two knives suddenly appeared in his hands. Though it did help that Hades was inches away from the new teacher's neck as well, looking as if he was about to bite.

"This happens!" he answers cheerfully on top of her. He could see the fear on her face for a moment.

"I see, n-now would you let me get up?" she asked him, her voice was a little bit shaky. Hari congratulated her for not breaking down as many of his targets did before. Though it was a boring reaction, but he supposes he had enough fun for today. He got off her and helped her up.

"I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Slytherin-Potter Harry, or just Hari, please to meet you~"

* * *

 **I wasn't expecting there to be a lot of people who would be interested in Thanatos, so I am very happy that everyone is enjoying this story! Anyways leave a review if there's anything you want to say and see you again soon!**


	3. Irina's (Failed) Attempt

Chapter 3 - Irina's (Failed) Attempt

Hari looks at his classmates expressions, it was ranging from fear to wariness. He met them all with a disdainful sneer. "Well that's that," the said to himself as he retreated quietly to the back of the herde, ignoring all the stares that was directed at him with ease. Even that Karma kid was wary of him now, that was to be expected, after that display. However, Hari couldn't help but feel a bit… disappointed?

Whatever that feeling was, it faded after a few seconds at most and left a very confuse Hari behind. But Hari wasn't confuse for a very long time and figured it out fairly quickly. It was a no-brainer that he would long for a human's company after spending quite sometime alone, associating only with his clients, for a brief amount of time, and snake has taken its toll. However, that doesn't mean that he will stoop down to their level or go down just a bit. He was at the top of the peak and there was no room left for people to join him. Being at the top was wonderful, albeit a bit lonely, but the view was quite lovely and it was interesting seeing the people below him struggle to get up, even more so when they betray each other. But it was also sad when he sees people climbing to the top together, supporting each other, he wouldn't give that up, never, Right? Of course, everything was going to be the same.

He have Hades to keep him company, and that was all he needs. " _ **Liar~"**_

* * *

The next day when he walks into the classroom, the stares no longer made him feel any discomfort and he walks to his seat elegantly just like how it was ingrained in him to do so. He yawned as he lays his head down onto his desk, yesterday night's target was quite a hassle with all of his bodyguards, ten actually, that was stationed outside his room that one would leave, another new one would come to replace them, thus leaving no space to weasel into. He could have gone through the window, but hey, he was all for interesting missions. The main point here was that he was tired because of his last mission and he doubt that there would be anyone that could teach him anything at this point.

Apparently a certain octopus disagrees. Which was probably why he, Hari, almost got hit on the head with chalk. Fortunately, he was _very_ used to projectiles flying at him from afar so he was easily able to dodge in time. Unfortunately, he got a very long lecture by Koro-sensei afterwards about the importance of getting enough sleep, which he, through quite a lot of practice, ignores. Though it wasn't any better as he was forced to sit there in boredom as Koro-sensei continues to lecture before deciding that it was enough and that Hari has gotten the point.

He reminded Hari of someone he had known a long time ago, Mary West? Or something of the like. Although he couldn't quite remember the woman's name, he could still remember that she was warm and friendly and had a ton of children, one of them included his best friend, whom he couldn't recall the name either but could remember striking red hair, very loyal (when he had gotten over his jealousy, which both the boy and Hari had agreed was due to childishness and was never mentioned again when they grown up and mature), and a skilled fighter as well. It was slightly odd for Hari to remember exactly how the boy had acted like through the years they spent together and yet couldn't recall how he looks or what his name was, though he blames it on his memory. Though his memory was quite good and near eidetic.

But if he couldn't remember then that was fine as well, there was no use dwelling over it.

Who was he kidding, he really wants to know. But he can't and so, there was no helping it.

" _ **Aw… young Hari, trying to act all mature~ But I guess you ARE old, but try to act like a child now, 'cause right now you are one. I know shocker."**_

If you ignore something it'll eventually go away, the person who said that probably just wanted to say because it sounded cool, because it never works.

* * *

He could tell by the atmosphere in the room that Irina-sensei's lesson time wasn't really being looked forward to. Obviously due to the fact that the class opinions of her because of yesterday, wasn't that good, and that was an understatement, but to say that they despised her very existence and wish that she was never born would be false as well.

They were doing nothing in her class, if it was normal then the class would be relaxing and thinking about new plans to kill Koro-sensei. However, since they have animosity towards the teacher the atmosphere was very tense.

Irina-sensei was currently sitting and looking at a clipboard, but then she turned her head towards Nagisa and winked at him, which caused the poor bluenette to shiver. And after several moments the woman started chuckling out of nowhere. Another moment passed.

"Hey, Bitch-neesan, start the lesson already!" a boy with silver hair, Sugaya Sosuke, spoke up.

"Yeah, Bitch-neesan!"

"You're supposed to be our teacher!" The students were starting to protest and shouts of 'Bitch' was all around the classroom. Which was what caused the new teacher to blow up.

"Stop with all this 'Bitch' 'Bitch' stuff! First of all the pronounciation is different! You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between 'V' and 'B!' Fine! You want me to teach you something, then I'll teach you how to pronounce 'V'. First, bite down on your lips." Seeing that most students were hesitant she coax, "Come on, come on."

Most of them did it, aside from Hari, who could speak most foreign language effortlessly, and he could tell that Irina-sensei wasn't about to force him to do it either.

When she saw that all of the students did it she smiled, "... Good, now stay like that for the next hour." Hari could tell that his classmate's hatred for the teacher was at an all time high. Though he couldn't blame them, he didn't exactly sympathize with them either. He had much worst teachers before.

When Irina-sensei's class was over Hari went outside as well, to, you know, get fresh air. He picked the perfect spot on the roof, and he laid down. He 'accidentally' heard Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei talking, he rolled his body over slightly so that he could hear their conversation.

" _ **Is the perfect golden boy, actually listening in on the adult's conversation? Never thought I'd see the day!"**_

Hari ignores him once again and regain his focus back on the conversation. Karasuma-sensei mentions about the three men that Irina-sensei brought with her and how he hadn't heard of them. Irina-sensei reply back with how they are skilled professionals and would follow her every order. The main part here was that Irina-sensei said that she was ready with everything and she'll assassinate Koro-sensei today.

" _ **Did you hear that? She's gonna kill Koro-sensei! Oh no!"**_ He mocked.

"She can try," Hari replied silently not sure why exactly he was talking to himself. But who cares about that at this point in time.

Right after Irina-sensei said that Koro-sensei was right beside her with something from India, Irina-sensei swooned and starts thanking Koro-sensei, who would act all humble, cue two or three minutes of this before Irina-sensei asks to meet Koro-sensei at the storage shack at 5pm, which of course Koro-sensei accepted.

* * *

It was time for the meeting and currently the class was outside practicing shooting at a Koro-sensei cut out. Several of the students spotted Koro-sensei and Irina-sensei walking together somewhere.

"Hey, is this for real? Those two are shacking up in the storage shed," a boy with blond hair and sharp features, Muramatsu Takuya said as he pointed at the two.

"... I'm kinda disappointed in Koro-sensei, getting reeled in by such a transparent woman," the boy, Muramatsu, spoke again. But Hari digress, he'd seen people with way worse acting before, and it wasn't like Koro-sensei had seen her other side before.

"Karasuma-sensei, we… just can't bring ourselves to like that woman," a girl with straight grey bangs and a ponytail stated. Karasuma-sensei sighs as if already expecting that the class would hate her.

"... Sorry, it's the government instructions to entrust this matters into her hands, a professional. Still with the skills to complete preparation in a single day, there's no denying that she's a top rate hitman."

Hari didn't listen anymore and left to where the storage shed was, he was rather curious afterall. Unfortunately there were no windows and he doubt that he could get into the room with the front doors. He was about to leave when he heard the sound of multiple guns going off at the same time. He leaned against the wall and sigh in relief when he heard the sound of Koro-sensei talking. Apparently the woman had used lead bullets, it was apparent that she had not done enough research.

' _Pro indeed,'_ Hari thought to himself. But he also overheard that Koro-sensei also had four nostrils and he could already smelt the men inside the room the moment he stepped inside the storage shed. Hari quickly noted down that small info and started walking away. After a few seconds he heard a scream come from the shed. The screams continues a while after and finally stops when Hari returned to the group of students.

"Let's go take a look!" one student yelled and everyone followed after. The door open and they saw a very happy looking Koro-sensei walk out. "Koro-sensei, what happened to the breast lady?" Nagisa questioned.

"My, I wanted to have a little more fun but, having class with you is more enjoyable so 6th period's quiz is going to be difficult you know," Koro-sensei replied.

"Ahaha, we'll do our best," Nagisa said.

Not long after the bluenette said that a very… satisfied looking Irina-sensei walked out with an old fashion uniform.

"Impossible for all of that to happen in a minute…" Irina-sensei weakly, Hari's eyes widen. ' _Oh Merlin, please no, I don't want to know about my teacher's sex life.'_

"... the stiffness in my shoulder and back was loosened I recieved oil, face and lymph node massages… I was also quickly forced to change clothes," Hari sighs in relief, but then Irina-sensei continues, "... and for those tentacles to do such a thing…"

It made Hari cringe inside at what Koro-sensei might have done to Irina-sensei. He never want to think about anyone's sex life, especially a another life form that looks strangely like an octopus.

"Koro-sensei, what did you do?" Nagisa, bless the poor boy for having such courage, asked with great hesitance.

Koro-sensei put on a very blank face. "Who knows? Adult have their own maintenance afterall."

"That's the face of a very horrible adult!" most of the class pointed out. Hari couldn't help but start laughing a bit and pointed out.

"Koro-sensei, I really don't think me, as a child, should learn about your sex life," Hari said before walking away.

Koro-sensei let out an indignant screech as many accusatory glares were shot his way. "Hari-kun, where did you learn about that?"

Hari shrugs, it was not like he could even remember. "Who knows? Kids have their own maintenance afterall~" Hari said as he help his index finger to his lips, giving Koro-sensei a wink. Sneering inside at the, still kneeling, Irina-sensei.

He doubts that anyone in this class could ever figure out his many secrets. But they do say that nothing could stay hidden forever, and he sincerely look forward to that day.

* * *

 **This author has finally updated Thanatos! Hurray! Okay, i have no excuse for it this time, but I hope that you guys would still enjoy it nonetheless. Hope to see you in the next chapter! Thank you for all the favorite/follow/reviews!**


	4. Irina-neechan

**Chapter 4 - Irina-neechan**

The next day Hari observed the new teacher as she furiously taps and pokes her tablet. The tension was palpable and the entire class was on edge.

"Aha, Bitch-neesan's pretty frantic," Karma commented, "having _that sort of thing_ done to her must have damaged her pride~" The whole class didn't need to question what he meant, having witnessed what happened the day before.

"Sensei," a boy with light brown hair, the class's 'ikemen' spoke up.

"What do you want?" Irina asks the boy, Isogai.

"If you're not going to teach us, could you switch out with Koro-sensei? We're taking the entrance exam this year so…" Isogai trailed off. Hari sneers at the boy's politeness, maybe he should speak up now and tell the lady to fuck off. He didn't care about his education, he probably knew it all already and practiced it several times.

"Hmph! Do you want to be taught by that vicious monster? Comparing the Earth's predicament to entrance exams… How carefree it is to be a kid," Irina said, but it seems like she wasn't done, "moreover, from the way I hear it, all of you in Class E… "

' _Ah… this is going to be interesting.'_

"... seem to be the misfit failures of this school. Even if you start studying now, it's meaningless."

Hari felt something snap for class.

"I know!" Dear Merlin, does her self-preservation even exist? "- Here's what we'll do. Once I successfully completed the assassination, I'll give five million yen to divide amongst yourself. Such a grand sum is more than any of you will ever see in your lives! That would be more profitable than studying. So just quietly listen to m-" she was interrupted when an eraser was thrown next to her head and hit the chalkboard.

"... Get out." Hari didn't know who said that but it was the sentiment of the entire class.

"Get out you fucking bitch!"

"Switch with Koro-sensei!"

"You want to die?" The entire class shouted throwing more classroom equipment at her.

"Yeah! That's right we don't need any big boobs around here!" The girl, Kaede Kayano, who real name was Yukimura Akari shouted. Hari couldn't stifle the giggle that came out of him, but he was sure that no one would notice. Surely, it was fine for him to lower his guard a bit.

No one would notice him giggling anyways.

* * *

Hari sat near the scoreboard for the game of Assassination Badminton. Silent and still as he watches the class play. He didn't cheer for them, for it was useless to cheer. One of the children looks at him as if wanting to ask him to join them but then decided against it and high-fives his teammate instead.

Nothing surprising there. He converses with his Hades a bit more before sensing two new presence.

He turns his head to find Karasuma standing next to Irina and pointing towards them. He didn't want to go and read their lips for it was too troublesome. However, he could tell that Karasuma had managed to knock some sense into Irina as the woman looks at the ground guiltily.

Perhaps she would actually teach the children this time.

* * *

When class started again Irina walks in, except this time with a new type of aura. She writes on the board in chalk the words, ' _You are incredible in bed.'_ It was in English, his first language.

" _You are incredible in bed!_ Repeat it!" the woman said to the class.

He, of course, said it perfectly and felt amused at how the class butchered the sentence with their accent. Even more so when the woman explained where she got that sentence from and how embarrassed the students were that they had repeated it.

"It is often said that learn a language quickly and easily in a short amount of time, you should make use of a lover from that country," Irina explains, not as an assassin, but as a teacher.

"As you will want to better understand your partner's feelings, inevitably, you will grasp the meaning of their words." The entire class seems to be in shock that Irina was trying to teach them instead of rambling on about how to kill Koro-sensei.

"When it was necessary for my work… I learned new languages using this method. And so, in my class, I'll teach you how to seduce people from other countries. The secret skill of befriending through conversations that are taught to professional assassins. If you can learn this, it will serve you well when meeting people virtually from any country."

Hari could tell that some of his classmate's imaginations were running about being able to talk with attractive foreigners.

"Learn what you'll need to study for the entrance exam with that octopus. I'm just going to stick to teaching you conversation techniques that will be useful in the future. If… despite that, you still don't see me as a teacher, then I'll give up on the assassination and leave. Th-This way there aren't any complaints right?" The woman played with her fingers and looks to the ground and said in a small voice, "... Also sorry for a bunch of things."

' _Is this what they call the gap moe?'_ Hari thought to himself as he remembers all the culture reference that he learned from mangas that he never really got.

The entire class burst into laughter and there was a light mood now, as in stark contrast to how it was before.

"What's with you being all timid, earlier you were making death threats," one student commented.

"She kinda ended up being a normal sensei," a silver-haired boy, Sugaya Sosuke, said.

"I guess we can't really call her 'Bitch-neesan' anymore," another student stated.

Irina looks touched as she covers her mouth. "I really got through to you all!"

However, she was crushed when a student suggested "Bitch-sensei" and the whole class seem to agree. Hari covers his mouth to hide his smile when Irina tried to argue back but could get through to the students. She snaps when the student as her to start class with their new name for her.

"I really hate you lot after all!" she shouted. But the mood was much lighter than before.

Hari decided to call the woman Irina-neesan, for he respected change to become a teacher and actually teach the kids, for they deserve all the help they can get right now.

And no he did not think the words kids with somewhat of an adoration. He was not getting attached to this class despite what his other is saying. Nope not at all.

* * *

 **Tada! Here comes another chapter. Hope you enjoyed that one and thank you for all the people who favorited/reviewed/followed this story! I especially like to read reviews and PM me if you have any questions or just want to say hello, I don't mind!**


End file.
